And Then There Were Fewer possible murder victims
by stewie'sawesome
Summary: This is a list about the upcoming Family Guy episode And Then There Were Fewer. I'm going to show you who will possibly get murdered. Enjoy.


Hello, guessing Family Guy fans. Now, you're probably wondering about the upcoming episode- (Marcus Rivers: Season 9 premiere, sucka!)… Excuse him. Um, the upcoming episode of Family Guy, And Then There Were Fewer. As most of you probably know, it is about even more Family Guy characters getting killed off, as the title suggests. Well, since I'm a cast member, I will tell you a little bit about it, but won't give you direct answers. In this list, I will tell you who are probable targets for the killer, (and no, I won't tell his/her/it's name). Um, anyway, enjoy.

**The Fat Man:** Hell, no! He's the star of the show, damn it! (I wish he'd get killed, though.)

**Lois:** Unfortunately, she's not at great risk of getting killed, which is bad luck for me because it makes me go quite insane. (loud, scary voice) ! I WANT HER DEAD! !

**Meg:** (normal voice) Don't worry, Meg fans. She's not at great risk either. I mean, someone has to be the butt of jokes.

**Chris:** Well, he's not very interesting, but we've decided to probably keep him. He's like a porterhouse, wrapped in sheep wool and marinated with feces.

**Brian:** It's a Seth MacFarlane show! There's got to be a talking animal! Anyway, Not at great risk.

**Me: **, out of the question, no. No.

**James Woods:** As you've probably heard, James Woods is going to guest star in this episode. I think he's at great risk for being the murderer, I think. But if not, we'd probably kill him, like a 50/50 chance.

**Bonnie Swanson:** We might kill her, I've got to be honest with you. I mean, Kevin's already dead, and I haven't seen Susie in a , Joe might be the lone nut. You'll just have to find out.

**Joe Swanson:** Of course not! We have to have a handicapped guy on the show, you know, to reel in the disabled.

**Tom Tucker:** Not likely that he'll get killed. I mean, who else is gonna play the fun news anchorman, Dan Rather?

**Diane Simmons:** Not likely that she'll get killed, either, and we're sure as hell not hiring Katie Couric.

**Carl:** You know those boring movie conversations that Carl, the clerk, has with Chris? Well, that's probably the reason he's likely going to get killed.

**Jillian:** Oh, she's on the market. But I'm not sure if she's going to get killed or not. What do you think stereotypical projects black guy?

Stereotypical Projects Black Guy: Her ass gonna get capped, fool!

Me: Well, thanks for giving your honest opinion.

**Dr. Hartman: **No, not likely. We need a funny doctor on the show.

**Quagmire: **No, no. It's fun having a big-chinned guy on the show… Giggity-giggity.

**Shamus: **Well, there's a 50/50 chance of him getting killed, too. I mean, we need him and don't need him. You'll have to find that out, too.

**Mort: **He might get killed. I mean, next to Meg, he's probably the most boring character on the show. He's at pretty great risk.

**Muriel:** As you probably know, Mort's wife hasn't made very many appearances lately. Yeah, she's probably gonna go the way of Kevin. (cock), (BOOM!)

**Adam West:** He's not at great risk. I mean, he's weird, but so much that it's funny. ! Ha!

**Consuela: **Consuela: No, no. Probably not.

**Herbert: **He's not at great risk. I mean, we need someone to go after Chris, and the evil monkey's gone. So… Ringity-ding-ding-ling-ding-diggity-dong.

Well, that concludes this list. And remember, be sure to catch the season 9 premeire of Family Guy, And Then There Were Fewer September 26th on FOX, (and later, Adult Swim. Be sure to watch that version.) Marcus Rivers: Adult Swim rules, sucka!

Me: Yes. Yes, it does. What do you think, stereotypical projects black guy?

Stereotypical Projects Black Guy: Adult Swim's rules the hood, fool!

Me: Well, that must be a pretty weird neighborhood. Now let's dance! (Me, Marcus Rivers, and Stereotypical Projects Black Guy all dance to ABC by The Jackson 5)


End file.
